Nothing to hide
by GirlFromTheBox
Summary: Kyoko saw something that changed her thoughts about certain, handsome sempai. First ff, give it a shot, pretty please? ;
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I'm new here, so please be kind to me and guide me into Fan Fiction World so that I could be a part of this magnificent society! Deep bow for You guys, I hope my story would be to Your liking! However please share Your thoughts with me, any sort of feedback is superb!

P.S. I so don't own Skip Beat! That it hurts.

Ren moaned. This sound, first heard, made Kyoko shiver. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't hear it. Ever. Neither the less, facts were cruel to her. She was here, listening, no possibility to run away or hide. Another sound escaped Ren's mouth. Kyoko tried to cover her ears, but her body was too paralysed by the situation. Sitting inside the wardrobe that belonged to her sempai, she was petrified by consequences of being discovered. It was because of this reason, she didn't dare to move an inch.

From the courtesy she shut her eyes the moment she realized that The Tsuruga Ren wanted to change his clothes. Nothing odd, he was in his own changing room. It was Kyoko being there all wrong. She acted out of instinct, not thinking much… and now she was facing the results of it. How wrong was she, thinking he would simply re-dress and move on to his next job. That way she would be able to forget about this incident. But no. He simply had to moan. Bastard.

Kyoko tried hard not to process what could have happened to make The Tsuruga Ren, her great sempai, moan. Not once moan. Well… truly saying, again and again, leaving shorter breaks. She made an attempt to convince herself he was rather in pain, but in the end she couldn't deny the truth. For the first time in her whole life, she has witnessed a man pleasuring himself. Kyoko was big enough to understand those matters, even though she never thought THAT would affect her personally. But it did. Big time.

Tsuruga- san was alone in his changing room, just few seconds before he started to undress and now he was playing with himself. It all was happening in front of scared of being found out Kyoko, hidden not so well in his wardrobe. Honestly speaking, the situation was quite surreal and Kyoko's mind would probably deny it all but for her getting aroused by the sounds her sempai was making. Her own breath became swallow and quick.

With each moan her brain could explode from being overruled by imaginary pictures of Tsuruga-san's body. Kyoko remembered it well, because she couldn't erase what she saw as Setsuka Heel. Playing Ren's sister, she witnessed his nude state covered only in water drops. He was then under the shower, however it couldn't be much different being in sweat, could it?

Moans became louder and so her temptation to peak. But she couldn't. It wasn't fair for him. She had no right to witness this state of his. Slowly Ren's sounds started to differ from simply moaning. It seemed as if he was imagining something, daydreaming? Kyoko licked her lips, feeling dry from the sinister actions of her own body. Being human to the core, she focused all her might, just to be able to hear what he was thinking about. Was he role-playing?

- Uh, if only you knew how much I… mmm… I love you… ah! How much I want you, your body… mm… your soul, everything! Ah uh! To devour you whole! Uh! To run my tongue over your …mmm… lips, neck, breasts, sweet nipples! God! Ah! Wet my fingers by your juices! Oh, lick you, fuck you… Like a dog in the heat. Uh. Your cute mouth on my cock… With those golden eyes looking at me! Mm…. I want you so bad Mogami Kyoko!

World felt off its orbit. Kyoko heard it loud and clear. Repeatedly, her mind couldn't stop display it for her, still not accepting the facts. Her heart however burned from discovery. Deep inside her box unlocked totally and many questions hidden at the bottom of her soul, now found its logical answers. All this time Kyoko thought herself as a lowly maid, not worth attention. Especially by her fabulous sempai, great Tsuruga Ren. Now she had the proof, how wrong was her thinking.

It wasn't just words. Hearing her name, Kyoko opened her eyes only to witness his gush. His body arched from the sensation and was all covered in sweat that made his skin glister. His hard cock stood proudly, now cumming. Kyoko couldn't take her eyes off him. He was like a Greek God, built deliciously. Every muscle stressed the way that should be banned, being the danger for virgins- leaving them hot and wet. Kyoko's hands also itched with need to touch them… to be touched.

She could feel herself being moist just by observing her sempai juices coming from his cock. For the first time in her life she wanted to taste man with all its glory. It that simple moment, she understood the need to lick somebody's skin clean… To plunge her tongue into somebody's mouth and feed on the lust. In the back of her mind also appeared the thought of pleasuring man by sucking his cock, just to be able to see that look on man's face when he is cumming.

That's when The Great Tsuruga Ren looked in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, my magnificent Friends! Wow! I didn't expect such generous support and truth to be said I am extremely happy You want more! I'm sorry for many mistakes that I made… Could You point them out? English is not my mother language but I hope to learn more with Your help! Deep bow for everyone who appreciated my story! Please continue Your support and who knows, maybe my 2-chapter-tale will turn into something bigger! Please share Your thoughts with me once again and again and again! Feedback is GOOD!

Kyoko POV:

Ren left his changing room after some cleaning and putting new clothes on. Kyoko almost didn't notice it all. Her mind and body were trapped inside something like other dimension. Time stopped there or rather kept replaying what happened just few minutes before.

Kyoko's mind was progressing new learned information when door closed after Tsuruga- san. One could see, how Kyoko's eyes were spinning, making her feel dizzy from memories. Her body shook, all covered in sweat, feeling heat somewhere inside. It was something new, yet strangely fascinating.

How could he miss her? He looked exactly in her direction and yet he didn't see her! Was it really possible? _I guess it was precisely what happened. He looked but miraculously didn't see me. What a relief! I would be so screwed if he did! I really shouldn't be there! How would I explain it then to him, how the heck did I get there? He would kill me! No! Stop! He will kill me! Somehow he will find out and then farewell my beautiful world! I lived short but it was worth it_.

The moment that thought crossed her mind she stopped in mid motion. To make her brain finally skip the confession part from before, she focused on every possible problem, leading her to act as a tragic heroine from the Greek piece. She threw her arms into the sky and her eyes cried happy tears coming from the fact that her sempai didn't caught her red-handed on peeping. The moment she realized that in the end she wasn't safe, her world crashed once again. Frozen like a statue, she faced the reality in which sooner or later she would be made to admit her sins.

Her palms closed and she held them near her head. Making replica of The Scream by Edward Munch, she stood in the middle of changing room, while her brain was giving its all thinking on solutions to run away to Peru or somewhere equally far. Just the idea of leaving the acting world and her new created self, returned her back to thinking straight.

She slipped into her Mio persona. _There is no way I'm going to run and hide before a man. Especially when I'm not guilty that he is hentai and …_ She blushed as hard as she could. _He did THAT while thinking of me!_ The heat returned, leaving her unable to be angry. Mio wasn't the answer she was looking for, so that the incident would be forgotten. _What should I do?_

Ren POV:

Ren closed his eyes while he was leaning on the wall_. I can't believe I did that! It was risqué! Neither the less… I finally let go of some frustration and stress I've been recently aware of inside myself. For a moment letting my real self out was… Well it helped me relief my sexual tension and… Oh God… It felt so good to finally let… _His thoughts were interrupted by his manager Yashiro:

"You look strange. Did something new happen between you and Kyoko- chan?"

_Again, this meddling manager! _"Why would you think that? I'm perfectly fine Yashiro- san."

Yashiro POV:

Yashiro stopped another question. _It is useless to ask him! He won't tell me a thing! However I'm sure, something happened! He was in his changing room for too long and there is a difference in the vibe before he went there and now! Did he call her or she called him? I must find it out! _Yashiro's face expression changed dramatically. One could see how he rubbed his hands and on his head appeared two little horns, completed with sharply- ended tail from his behind. He had enough time to call Kyoko- chan while Ren talked to the film director.

Kyoko POV:

Kyoko was almost running away from the studio, when she felt the vibe. She moaned a little because of the feeling. Before she realized it was her cell phone inside one of the Love-Me uniform pocket, it stopped ringing. _What is wrong with me? Am I this sensitive, because of what happened earlier? _She shivered at the thought and almost lost herself once again into memories, except for the name that displayed on the screen of her phone.

"Oh no! It's Yashiro! What now? Could it be he was trying to summon me to the Demon Lord? Does he already know? Or maybe he knew from the beginning and was testing me out if I'm obedient enough to confess my wronging? I'm so doomed!"

Yashiro POV:

"Hm… I wonder why Kyoko-chan isn't answering, maybe she is on set or something?"

"I know perfectly where is Mogami- san, if you want to talk to her Yashiro- san."- Deep voice of Tsuruga sounded straight into Yashiro's ear. He shivered at the feeling and grabbed his now sensitive ear. _This boy! Is he trying to make a fool of me?... Wait! He knows where is she? _

Yashiro looked at his charge and almost screamed. The way Ren was watching something in the distance was just… intimidating. It was as if he was the hunter, ready to devour his prey. There was only one person on this Earth that this kind of look was prepared for. Yashiro followed Ren's eyesight and confirmed his suspicions. He saw Kyoko just few meters away, pale and with even more horrified look in her eyes that was ever seen.

Kyoko POV:

Kyoko knew her time was up. Her luck had come to an end, drastically. She didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to Moko- san and her guardians like President Lory, for example. She saw the way Tsuruga-san was watching her and it was obvious. A tear escaped from her eyes. If she must die she will die with honour. At least she was able to see, what she didn't see earlier. There would be no regrets.

Kyoko made her resolve clear and prepared for what was going to happen. She held her head high and slowly made her way to both men waiting for her in the studio's lobby. With each step she recalled Tsuruga-san's body. Once she made a wish to admire it completely, from head to toe and fate gave her this possibility, now was the time to pay for it.

Reaching her destination she took a large breath, bowed deep and said in clear and loud voice:

"I'm prepared for the punishment, Tsuruga-san. I am ashamed of my own actions. I didn't know you will act that way, but it is not an excuse to stay silent and now there is no getting away from the fact that I saw Your …."- Her eyes widened at the situation that changed. Her sempai moved them to a solitude area in just few seconds but her words were not stopped. "penis…"


End file.
